


Pretend It's Me.

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Just smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Rhett's back is playing up again.





	Pretend It's Me.

Rhett was sat on the couch at home. He heard Link walk into the room and sit next to him. He smiled at Rhett and placed a hand on his warm belly.

Link slowly moved closer and kissed the bearded cheek. He bit his lip and moved down to his neck, where he gently kissed and bit.

Rhett smiled but moved away. He whispered "Baby, I'm sorry my back is playing up.". Links face dropped. He nodded and moved to the other side of the couch. Rhett smirked and whispered "Hey, come back here. I was going to suggest something.".

Link smiled and moved closer to his tall husband. He gently led his head on the mans shoulder and asked "What is it?". He smiled up innocently.

Rhett bit his lip and whispered "Let me watch you... use one of your favourite toys.". Link blushed and nodded quickly.

He jumped up and ran to their bedroom. Rhett smiled at the eagerness but waited patiently downstairs as he knew Link would take a while. He faintly heard grunts coming from upstairs and knew that he had to go up soon before Link got carried away.

He walked upstairs and heard moans getting louder. He slowly opened the door to see Link knelt over his favourite toy on a towel, completely naked, on their bed. Rhett's jaw tensed as he took in the image, he let his eyes roam over Link for a couple of minutes as he carefully sank onto the vibrator.

Rhett growled lowly before sitting in the armchair that they kept in the corner. It gave the perfect view of Link kneeling as well as the amazing image from the mirror behind Link, showing his tight hole clenching the toy. Link smiled at the sight of Rhett staring.

Rhett growled lowly "Go on then baby. Daddy's waiting.". Link let out a subtle gasp as he moved his hips on the vibrator. Rhett smirked and rubbed himself through his jeans, he didn't want to get to into it, not yet.

Link slowly pushed himself down and hummed happily as he sat on the bed. Rhett pushed harder and growled "Come on, Link. Put on a show for Daddy.". Link moaned and smiled before slowly opening his eyes to see Rhett looking hungry.

He let out a soft giggle before winking and rotating his hips, trying to find the right spot. He let out a quick gasp before moving up and then back down. Rhett watched and smirked as he noticed Links hips stutter slightly. He softly spoke "Come here.".

Link looked up and obeyed. He carefully crawled off of the bed and knelt between Rhett's legs, looking up obediently. Rhett stared down as Links face subtly contorted from the vibrations. He growled "Have you got the remote?". Link nodded before slowly crawling over to Rhett's bedside table receiving the remote from the top drawer.

As he was crawling back he noticed Rhett undoing his pants and pushing them down to his ankles. Link let out a quiet whine as he saw how hard Rhett was. He crawled back to his position and carefully placed the remote on Rhett's leg. He bit his lip, staring at Rhett's dick, before looking up and meeting the dark eyes. He whimpered softly as Rhett gave an evil grin.

He lifted up and pushed down his boxer briefs before grabbing the remote. Link groaned loudly as the vibrations stopped. Rhett whispered "Earn it, boy.". Link bit his lip and went to put a hand on himself but he was stopped by a strong hand in his hair. He was forced to make eye contact, Rhett roughly spoke "What do you think you're doing?".   
Link whined "Sorry...".   
Rhett shook his head tightening his grip slightly before grunting "Excuse me?". Link moaned as his dick began to ache.   
He closed his eyes before whispering "Please, d-daddy. I'm sorry.".   
Rhett smiled before growling "Good boy.".

Rhett removed his weaved fingers from the dark hair and relaxed into the chair. He watched as Link began to kiss up his legs as he ran his hands up further to slowly open his shirt.

Rhett watched and increased the vibrations slightly earning a loud gasp. Link responded to this by taking him quickly into his mouth. He hummed around him even more as he felt the vibrations increase more. He pulled off but continued to gently stroke Rhett.

He softly whined "R-Rh.. Daddy please, I'm so close.". Rhett shook his head before carefully grabbing his stubbled chin, he roughly whispered "Not until after me.". Link nodded before putting his mouth back on Rhett. He licked up the length slowly before taking most of Rhett into his mouth. He groaned at the feeling before pushing down a little bit more, until he hit his gag reflex and pulled back slightly.

Rhett increased the vibrations and let out a long string of praises. Link moaned and bobbed his head as he moved his hands away from his body, he was too tempted to touch himself so put one hand on Rhett's balls, carefully massaging them as he bobbed his head, and the other hand on Rhett's chest.

Rhett held the hand tight and whispered "I'm close baby.". Link moaned louder and thrusted his hips. Rhett turned down the vibrations making Link whine and squeeze his eyes shut. Link moved his hand carefully down to Rhett's tight hole and gently teased it.

Rhett growled before thrusting into Links mouth shallowly. He groaned "Shit, Link.". That was all the warning that Link got before he felt Rhett's seed fill his mouth. Link continued to lightly suck to not make a mess knowing that he would be praised for it. He pulled away breathlessly and rested on his knees.

Rhett smiled softly "You did good baby. Here.". Link let out a loud moan as he felt the vibrations increase. Rhett gently patted his lap. Link nodded before moving and resting his head on Rhett's lap. Link whined as he got closer to the edge.

Link whimpered "C-can I touch myself?". He was lightly shaking as he got closer to the edge. Rhett hummed lowly and growled "Give me your hands.". Link whined and nodded. He slowly moved his arms only just resisting the urge to touch himself.

Rhett grabbed his wrists tightly and growled "Good boy.". Link whined and pulled his arms trying to touch his aching dick, but Rhett was easily stronger and kept them in his lap.

Rhett gently ran his fingers through the now sweaty hair before Link screamed "Rhett!" as he came. Rhett smiled and rubbed his face gently as he turned the vibrations off.

Link gasped and relaxed against Rhett, he weakly whispered "Sorry, I didn't mean to call..."   
Rhett interrupted "Shh, it's fine baby.".   
Link smiled and rested his eyes, he giggled "That was amazing..". Rhett smiled.

After a while of cuddling Link stood and pulled the vibrator out, he whined as he did so and collapsed onto the bed. Rhett stripped down and got into bed next to Link. He was met by his husband snuggling up onto his chest.

Rhett smiled before whispering "That was amazing baby, you're so hot.". He heard a soft giggle before Link relaxed into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
